Maybe Two Talking Dogs Isn't Such a Bad Thing After All
by Cakeisawesome444
Summary: I think Stan is OOC in the first chapter, but he'll be more like he is in the show soon. When the James-Jennings family go camping, Stan meets a female talking dog who was Tyler's secret pet. At first, he wants nothing to do with Maybelle, but he soon falls for her.
1. Chapter 1

Stan followed Avery and Tyler into the woods.

"Ah, this is the perfect spot to camp!" Tyler said.

"I'll get mom, dad, and Chloe. Stan, go do your business and come straight back to Tyler," Avery told them and left.

Stan ran off deeper in the woods.

"Hiya!" a feminine voice called.

"What?" Stan perked his ears.

"Behind you~" the voice giggled.

Stan turned around.

A golden (well, she was muddy) retriever/collie/husky/German shepherd with blue eyes stood behind him.

Her fur was matted.

"Um.. Hi?" Stan curiously said. Wasn't he the only talking dog in the world?

A growl was in his throat, growing until it let out.

The female in front of him yelped and shrunk back.

"Don't hurt me!" she yelped. "I mean no harm!"

Stan stopped growling.

"What is a pet like you doing out in the forest?" the female was frightened, but she still tried to make a conversation.

"My owners are camping. You?" Stan asked, sitting down.

He didn't like this dog, but he wanted to give her a chance.

"I...I live here," the dog barked, sitting down and pawing the dirt.

"So, you have no home?" Stan asked, cocking his head.

"Or name!" the dog added. "But I do have an owner!"

"I'm Stan," Stan introduced.

The dog got up and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Stan barked.

"Letting you do your business~" the female sing songed.

Stan did his business and he and the dog walked back to the campsite.

"He brought another dog?" Ellen complained.

The dog blinked.

She ran over to Tyler, her tail wagging.

"Hey girl!" he exclaimed, petting her. "She's my secret pet!"

The dog kept wagging her tail.

"It's not a secret if you just said it," Avery reminded.

"Well, dogs take a lot of responsibility, Tyler, plus you have Stan," Bennett said.

"But, I_ do _take care of her dad! I just knew you guys wouldn't let me keep her!" Tyler snapped.

"What's her name?" Chloe asked, petting her. "I like Magic."

"She doesn't have a name _yet_." Tyler took a collar out of his pocket and put it around her neck.

A pink heart lay flat on her chest., saying her information and her name.

_Maybelle._

Newly named Maybelle wagged her tail as Tyler looked to his parents.

"She will teach him responsibility and be company to Stan, Ellen," Bennett persuaded.

"I guess," she agreed.

"Welcome to the family, Maybelle," Avery said, petting Maybelle's head.

**The next day.**

Maybelle followed Tyler as her new family went to the car.

"Here you go Maybelle," Avery smiled, patting the back of the car.

Stan was laying there and lifted his head.

He growled as the female jumped in and lay next to him, putting her head in her paws.

Bennett was driving.

A few minutes ad past and Maybelle yawned.

Stan looked at her.

Maybelle closed her eyes and fell asleep as Stan watched.

Stan turned back and started falling asleep.

"Avery, can you look back and check on the dogs?" Ellen asked from the passenger seat.

Avery looked back.

"Maybelle's asleep and Stan is falling asleep," Avery told her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what Maybelle looks like: Light golden with a straight ear and a straight ear with a floppy tip. She has bright blue eyes. She can run very fast, Husky heritage, and can herd and do tricks in the air, Collie heritage. She has a sharp sense of smell and is very loyal, German Shepherd heritage, and very sweet, Golden Retriever heritage. Sorry I haven't updated this. I'm just gonna say Princess d****oes NOT exist in my fanon world. **

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Maybelle." Tyler entered the house with Maybelle at his side.

The mix wagged her tail.

Stan walked in and jumped on the couch, parting his jaws in a yawn.

Maybelle ran into the house too, wagging her tail really fast.

_A home I can call my own. Hopefully Tyler doesn't turn into... Him. _She thought. She sat down, panting.

Stan stared at her as she sat next to the couch.

Ellen sat down next to him, smiling.

Maybelle whimpered and looked at her.

"She's asking to jump on," Tyler explained. "She's so gonna get me girls!"

Maybelle growled at him.

"If I ever lose Nickki!" Tyler reassured. Maybelle nodded.

"How does she know?" Chloe asked.

"She's smarter than Tyler, like everything else," Avery said.

Not saying this was a big update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own Dog with a Blog, only Maybelle! Princess does not exist in my fanon world~**

* * *

Maybelle jumped on the couch, her tail wagging.

Ellen sighed and pet her.

Tyler smiled. "I'm going to go do some stunts! Bye!"

"Tyler, wait, we-" Bennett sighed, rolling his eyes.

Maybelle wagged her tail and jumped off, looking at Bennett and back at her old seat.

"You want me to sit, girl?" Bennett asked. Maybelle barked once, wagging her tail.

Bennett sat down and watched as Maybelle walked over to Stan and barked a few times, running to the kitchen.

Stan followed her quickly and Avery coughed.

"I'll follow, just in case..." She chuckled and followed.

Maybelle was in the kitchen, sitting down with her ears flattened.

"Want to tell me your past?" Stan barked.

Avery crouched. "I don't think she does Stan."

"That's why she led me here I think," Stan smiled.

"Yeah. I did. Can we speak in private please?" Maybelle asked.

"Of course. Be careful with mom and dad though." Avery walked out of the room, a bit worried.

"Was your past 'ruff'?" Stan half-joked, wagging his tail.

"Oh hush you!" Maybelle laughed, putting her head under his chin.

Stan gasped and perked his ears, but rested his chin on her head. "There's the sugar..."

Maybelle wagged her tail. "I was born with three older brothers. I was the runt."

"Hey, it's okay," Stan reassured.

"I'm just getting started!" Maybelle moved herself from their cute pose and sat down.

Stan shook his head as he almost fell.

Maybelle continued. "When I was eight weeks, I was given away. I was adopted and abandoned many times. My last owner...He...He.."

"What? What? Did he eat ham in front of you? That's cruel!" Stan gasped.

"No, he _abused _me!" Maybelle growled. "He did for a while. A year and a half."

"Oh Maybelle!" Stan whimpered.

"It's okay, I ran away silly. I'm here now!" Maybelle barked. She wagged her tail and licked his nose.

Stan blushed lightly. _There's the sugar! _


End file.
